MelinaKev Adams
by PrisciYuna
Summary: Melina, jeune lycéenne de 16 ans, a deux meilleures amies: Anais et Lola. A la fête d'anniversaire de cette dernière, Noam, la star du lycée, débarque sans prévenir. Seulement, Noam est aussi le petit frère d'un jeune humoriste montant: Kev Adams...
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire. Oh la la... Je stresse! Avec mes meilleures amies, Mel et Anais, on a tout fait pour que ce soit un jour INOUBLIABLE ! C'est vrai que c'est pas tout le temps qu'on fête ses 16 ans! C'est quand même une étape importante dans la vie. C'est l'âge où tu peux faire conduite accompagnée, où tu peux arrêter les cours...

D'ailleurs j'entends mon téléphone vibrer ; c'est sûrement une de ces deux là! On est inséparables, on se parle tout le temps.

 ** _Message reçu de : Melina 3_**

 _Hey lola! Encore booooooooon anniversaire! gros gros gros kiss ;) on arrive dans environ 1 heure oki? bizouxxxx 3 3_

Voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais! Bon, je suis vraiment pas prête! Mel et ana arrivent toujours ensemble (elles sont voisines) donc je sais que j'ai encore environ 3/4 d'heure pour me préparer (je compte une petite marge de retard!). Va falloir que j'm'y mette!

Ca y est, les filles sont là. Elles m'aide a trouver une tenue ( c'est quand même moi la reine de la soirée et elles ont de très bons goûts pour les tenues) puis on finit de tout préparer sans parents sur le dos (ils ont profité de cette occasion pour prendre un week end en amoureux). Voilà, tout est prêt! Je suis vêtue d'une belle robe rouge qui s'arrête à mi-cuisse et qui met en valeur mes cheveux blonds et mes yeux bleus, avec des sandales noires à talons compensés. Il ne manque plus que les invités... D'ailleurs, sur ces derniers on a fait attention mais pas trop quand même, si on ne s'amuse pas ce n'est pas drôle!

Les premiers invités arrivent, on parle de tout et de rien, ils me font des compliments sur ma tenue, ou sur la belle maison que j'ai, ou tout simplement me demande où sont les toilettes quand, tout à coup, une sorte de malaise remplit de vénération s'installe; Quelqu'un me tapote l'épaule, je me retourne pour trouver qui a fait cela, mais ça n'a plus d'importance, car la personne qui est devant moi est splendide, incroyable, c'est Noam, un des mecs les plus cools du lycée! Tout le monde l'adore et on l'avait invité à la fête sans trop y croire et sans obtenir de réponse, mais il est là! Et c'est ça qui compte!

-Hmmm... Salut! Qu'est ce que tu fais là? (Oh non Lola, tu pouvais pas trouver mieux?!)

-On m'apelle, je viens! Surtout pour ton anniversaire... Et je ne suis pas mécontent d'être là! Par contre, il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup d'ambiance...

Il s'adresse à tout le monde:

-Alors, c'est un enterrement ici?!

Et d'un coup on se remet à parler par çi, à danser par là, et la fête bat son plein!

-En tout cas, merci d'être venu!

Je suis rouge, j'ai du mal a m'exprimer...

-T'inquiète, c'est normal!

Là-dessus, il me fait un clin d'oeil et plonge dans la foule.

Oh mon dieu! Noam-est-venu!

Si ça continue, je vais devenir hystérique. Je vais vite trouver Mel et Ana, pour leur raconter! Quand j'arrive à leur niveau, elles prennent directement la parole:

-Ne dis rien, on a tout vu! (Mel a l'air soufflée)

-Oh que oui, et il te mattait carrément!

-Ana, arrête! C'est pas vrai!

Prises d'un fou rire incontrolable, nous nous plions en deux, et la fete continue...

/ Voili voilou! Que vas-t-il advenir? Lola est très certainement amoureuse de Noam. Mais qu'en est-il pour ce dernier? Suite au prochain chapitre! ;) Je me suis aussi inspirée d'autres blogueuses par rapport a mon style d'écriture, dites-moi si cela vous convient! ~Prisci~ \\\


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Point de vue de Melina:

Pfff... J'ai trop mal à la tête et aux pieds... On a dansé toute la soirée et y'avait de la très bonne musique (en même temps j'ai fait la playlist !)... J'en peux plus, quoi!

Les derniers invités sont partis très tard, il devait être quatre ou cinq heures du matin ! Je n'ai pas vu ana de la matinée, je sais pas trop ce qu'elle est devenue… Lola, elle par contre, elle a passé presque toute la soirée avec Noam ! J'en connait qui ont dû la jalouser !

Bon, maintenant il va falloir qu'on range tout… Je n'en ai absolument pas envie mais on s'est engagés !

Ouh ! c'est quoi ça ?! Une chaussette ? Sérieux ?! Dans le saladier des bonbons ?! Mais c'est répugnant ! Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve Lola ! Ses parents rentrent dans la soirée et il est déjà 14 heures !

Ah ! Elle est là, avec Noam ! Ils ont dus passer la nuit a parler…

-Hey !

-Ah Mel, t'es là ! Je te cherchais !

Effectivement, elle avait l'air bien occupée par le fait que je ne sois pas là ! Mais bon, elle est toute rayonnante, toute mimi…

-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

-Ben… Vas-y, dis lui toi !

Elle c'était adressée à Noam.

-Je vous préviens, vous êtes trop jeunes pour vous marrier !

Nous partons dans un éclat de rire, et, toute fière de ma blague, j'écoute donc ce que Noam a à me dire :

-Je lui proposait de venir chez moi, et ce serai cool si tu pouvais venir avec elle ! On ferait connaissance tous ensembles, avec mon frère, pour une fois qu'il est là…

-Je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là-dedans ton frère ?

Lola prends la parole :

-Ben… Tu sais pas qui est son frère ?! Mais tu en es fan ! C'est Kev Adams !

Oh. Mon. Dieu. Panne générateur dans le circuit. Kev Adams ? Le frère de Noam ? C'est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau mais j'ai jamais pris ça au sérieux !

-Heu…Ben…Ce serait bien… ?

-Pffff ! Mais oui andouille ! Allez, viens ! Ce sera marrant !

-Heu… Ok ! Mais quand ? Il faut que je le dise à mes parents !

-Ba… Mercredi, sa vous dit ?

-Ok Noam, je te tiens au courant ! De toute façon, j'ai ton numéro !

-Ouai, je vais y aller, salut !

-Bye !

Nous finissons de tout ranger, puis, épuisées, retournons chacune à notre maison.

/ Helloooo! Que vas-t-il se passer mercredi ?! Melina tombera-t-elle sous le charme de Kev ou sera-t-elle terriblement déçue par la personnalité de ce jeune homme ? Je ne poste pas mes chapitres sous un rythme précis, c'est selon l'inspiration du moment ! byyyye )


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Point de vue de Lola:

Les jours qui nous séparaient de mercredi sont passés très vite. Nous voilà déjà au mercredi matin, heureusement nous n'avons pas cours ( on est en vacances) et je suis chez Mel, c'est quand même le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver (Melina a l'étage pour elle seule). Nous nous préparons pour ce rendez-vous qui me stresse beaucoup, j'avoue !

Même si Kev Adams, (de son vrai nom Kevin Smadja) n'a finalement pas pus venir, j'ai demandé a Mel de venir quand même, ça me rassurera de l'avoir avec moi !

Nous discutons de nos tenues quand mon téléphone vibre :

 ** _Message reçu de : Noam_**

 _Salut ! En fait supère bonne nouvelle, Kevin peut venir ! :D A toute )_

Point de vue de Melina:

Je suis en train de plier quelques vêtements disposés sur le lit quand Lola commence à parler :

-Heu… Mel ? Y'a un touuuuut petit changement au programme en fait…

Je me rue sur elle et - accessoirement- son téléphone :

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a ?!

Puis je lis le message. Deuxième panne-circuit. Il va falloir qu'on arrête de me faire ça rapidement sinon mon cerveau ne va pas tenir !

-Non… C'est pas possible ! Mais je suis pas prête !

Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se dépêche très, très, très vite pour se préparer ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre une star !

Ça y est, on est prête. Lola a une robe gris souris pour mettre en valeur ses yeux bleus, les sandales noires de la fête (tout le monde n'a pas un gros budget !),elle s'est ondulé légèrement les cheveux et elle s'est un peu maquillé. Ça lui va tellement bien, elle est trop belle !

Moi par contre, j'ai mis une robe en tissu effet jean bleue avec une petite ceinture, des sandales marrons bien compensées ( et oui, je ne suis pas très grande !), mes cheveux laissés au naturel (ils ondulent bien assez comme ça), quelques breloques avec un peu de maquillage. Bref, si les garçons ne trouvent pas l'une d'entre nous a leur goûts, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il faudra faire !

Et voilà… Je commence à stresser ! On doit partir dans à peine dix minutes, mes parents nous emmènent… De toute façon il n'y a aucune raison que ça se passe mal !

/ Hellooooo ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, j'ai préféré faire beaucoup de description, comme ça on est fixé sur le physique des filles^^ Voili voilou –Prisci-\\\


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Point de vue de Lola:

On est dans la voiture. J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée même si je m'efforce de ne pas le laisser paraître sinon Mel va encore plus paniquer.

-On arrive bientôt Mel, ressaisit-toi ! Il faut qu'il voit que t'es pas impressionnée, que t'es une femme forte !

-Heu… Je sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, en fait…

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?! Si tu ne viens pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour moi !

-Oui, c'est vrai… T'as raison ! Comme d'hab, ajoute-t-elle en souriant.

Point de vue de Melina:

Heureusement que Lola est là… Franchement ? Je suis trop hyper méga stressée et j'ai envie de fuir ! Mais je ne peux pas, et puis je sens que Lola a besoin de moi. C'est vrai, son rendez-vous avec Noam n'est que purement amical, mais quelque chose me dit que ça va vite changer…

Ca y est. On est devant l'appart. On a dit au revoir a mes parents, je dois les rappeler quand on aura finit. Avec Lola, on se regarde, on sait qu'il faut qu'on sonne mais on y arrive pas ! Bon, quand même, on va pas rester ici toute la soirée !

-Mon maquillage, et tout, c'est bon ? Me demande-t-elle, les yeux qui brillent.

-Oui t'inquiète , c'est parfait ! Bon, aller ! Faut qu'on y aille !

-Oui t'as raison… Vas-y, toque !

Je frappe donc a la porte, et sens une poussée d'adrénaline prendre place dans mon estomac… Non ! c'est pas le moment pour ce sentir mal !

La porte s'ouvre. Ouf, c'est Noam ! Un instant, j'ai cru que c'était LUI !

-Hey ! Pile poil a l'heure les filles ! Nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Puis, s'adressant a moi :

-Kev est là aussi, il est dans le salon… Mais allez-y, entrez, je vais pas vous manger !

Nous débouchons donc sur un appartement spacieux, tout d'abord une petite entrée , ensuite la salle a manger, a droite, la cuisine, a gauche, la salle de bain ( et accessoirement les toilettes !) et au fond, le salon… Mon cœur bat de plus en plus fort a mesure que nous nous rapprochons de ce dernier, et enfin, le voila ! C'est incroyable, je ne pourrai pas vous décrire les sentiments que je ressens, et tout ça n'est vraiment pas lié au fait que je rencontre une star !

Il se lève, s'approche de moi, d'un pas chaloupé et étudié, puis…

/Voilaa ! Je ne savais pas trop comment finir ce chapitre, c'était soit ça, soit il durait encore loooongtemps ! :D Merci de suivre cette fiction, ça me fais vraiment plaisir :)

-Prisci-\\\


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Point de vue de Kevin :

(Petit flashback)

Je suis dans le salon, j'attend les filles… Apparemment elles m'aiment bien en tant qu'humoriste… En même temps, c'est logique, qui ne peut pas être fan de moi ?! J'espère qu'elles sont sympa… Heureusement que j'ai pus décaler mon rendez-vous au dernier moment, sinon je n'aurai pas pus venir !

Ah ! Ca sonne ! Noam se lève, il a l'air un peu nerveux. C'est vrai, j'avais oublier, une des filles qu'il a invité lui plaît beaucoup ! Oh la la … Je sens que son amie et moi allons tenir la chandelle !

J'entends des voix, l'frangin fait visiter l'appart ! Bon, ok… Je me recoiffe, remet bien ma veste… Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si nerveux ?! Ce ne sont que des filles !

(Fin du flash back)

Sa y est, elles vont passer la porte dans deux secondes… elles sont là ! Faut que je me lève ! Je n'arrive pas a détacher mes yeux de la première… Allez, dis quelque chose !

-Heu… Salut les filles ! Je fais avec un clin d'œil pour la première. Moi, enfin je pense que vous l'avez deviné, c'est Kev Adams ! Mais entre nous vous pouvez m'appeler Kevin… Ou Kev comme vous voulez !

La première a l'air abasourdie, je comprend pas trop… Ah ! Elle sourit ! En fait les deux sourient mais je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte…

Point de vue de mel :

Il vient de me parler ! en me regardant !... ok ressaisis-toi, réponds !

-Ouai, salut, moi c'est Melina, mais tout le monde m'apelle mel et elle c'est…

-Lola, dit-elle en me coupant la parole. T'inquiète mel, je sais me présenter ! continue-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Là-dessus, nous partons tous d'un éclat de rire, qui dénoue l'estomac et qui amène de grands sourires sur nos lèvres…

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je commence à avoir mal aux jambes, asseyons-nous ! propose Noam.

Encore une trace de sourire aux coins de notre bouche, nous nous exécutons sans plus tarder.

/ Et voila ! Un chapitre qui ne fais pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire mais qui est un moment fort de cette partie ! Que va penser Melina de Kevin ? Comment va réagir ce dernier au fil de la discussion ? Suite au prochain chapitre ) -Prisci- \\\


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Nous nous sommes répartis sur les fauteuils et le canapé (Noam et… Kévin sur le canapé, Lola à la droite de Noam et moi bien sûr, à la gauche de son frère !).

-Bon… Commence Kévin. Je propose qu'on fasse un tour de table, sans table mais bon, imaginez-la ! Nous dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Nous partons d'un petit rire gêné, l'ambiance joyeuse et amicale de tout à l'heure s'étant un peu dissoute !

-Ok, fait Noam. Bon, alors moi, bein… C'est Noam !

Nous ne pouvons nous empêcher de rire, et il est tellement mignon, tout fier de lui !

Il continue :

-Donc mon nom de famille est Smadja, j'ai 17 ans, je suis dans votre lycée… Et j'aime bien manger du chocolat !

-Décidément, tu es en forme aujourd'hui ! Dit Lola en pouffant de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ça doit être de famille ! Lui répond-t-il en souriant à Kevin.

-Je suppose que c'est à mon tour ? Reprend Lola.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse :

-Moi, donc, c'est Lola Garia, je viens d'avoir 16 ans, je suis au lycée,.. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir mon bac ! Dit-elle en riant.

-Bah c'est déjà bien comme objectif ! Disent Noam et Kévin en même temps .

Nous rions un bon moment, imitant le ton sur lequel ils l'ont dit, riant, de nos têtes respectives… Puis arrive mon tour.

-A toi ! Me dit Kévin.

-Bein, euh… Je m'appelle Melina Monno… Je vais bientôt avoir 17 ans, et je suis aussi au lycée ! Je dis tout ça avec un sourire timide, je suis gênée…

Puis je regarde Kévin. Il est bizarre, on dirait qu'il s'en fout un peu, il est désinvolte ! Ca me met un ou deux frissons dans le dos…

Point de vue de Kévin :

Melina vient de se présenter, elle est trop craquante avec son ptit sourire ! Mais bon, les filles comme ça, il faut pas leur laisser croire que c'est gagné d'avance, alors je fais genre que je m'en fous, je fais mon gros dur quoi !

Elle me regarde, elle est un peu bizarre, elle frissonne… Bon, c'est à mon tour maintenant ! Même si elles me connaissent déjà…

-Voilà, le meilleur pour la fin ! Je dis ça avec un air plus que désinvolte… Je fais mon beau gosse ! Donc moi c'est Kévin Smadja, alias Kev Adams… Vous savez, la super star qui a toutes les filles a ses pieds !

Lola rit un peu, Noam me donne une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule et Melina détourne le regard, l'air déçue… Je me demande bien pourquoi…

/ Voilà voilà ! Enfin un chapitre sortit ! A votre avis, que va penser Mel de l'attitude de Kev ? Lui en veut-elle ? Suite au prochain chapitre :D –Prisci- \\\


End file.
